


Амулет

by creepysweater



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepysweater/pseuds/creepysweater
Summary: История о том, как Билли начал носить амулеты.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: за несколько лет до событий сериала, когда Билли только присоединился к команде «Моржа».

Билли было не по себе. Капитан Флинт отдал приказ отбыть поздно вечером, почти ночью. Билли плавал не так давно, но всегда отбытие корабля выпадало на раннее утро или, на худой конец, полдень, когда впереди был целый световой день. Конечно, это не имело особого значения для опытной команды, но Билли всё равно волновался. И он бы непременно выразил свои тревоги хотя бы квартирмейстеру, если бы ни был простым матросом. Разумеется, тут каждый имел право голоса. Но Билли был ещё совсем неопытным моряком, чтобы делиться своим мнением. По крайней мере, пока. И Билли решил просто делать, что велят, и наблюдать. И уж тем более не показывать страх, дабы не дать остальным повода смеяться над собой. Он не знал, покинет ли когда-нибудь команду, но портить репутацию банальной трусостью не собирался.

Ночь выдалась тёмной: рваные облака застигали небо, то и дело пряча за собой Луну. «Морж» все дальше отходил от берегов Нассау, которых в такой темени уже было не разглядеть. Мистер Гейтс и мистер Рэнделл отдавали команды, а дежурные матросы их выполняли. Среди них был и Билли. Он сосредоточенно делал свою работу, стараясь не давать ход беспокойным мыслям. И вот когда «Морж» вышел в открытое море, Билли, наконец, присел на палубе передохнуть. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, потому в отличие от своих товарищей в кубрик он не пошёл. Он дышал прохладным морским воздухом, надеясь, что это немного усмирит его тревоги.

Рядом с ним опустился мистер Гейтс.

— Волнуешься? — спросил он. — Я заметил ещё в порту.

Билли кивнул:

— Я ещё никогда не выходил в плавание ночью.

— Всё бывает в первый раз. Но прилив на часы не смотрит, знаешь ли. Впрочем, как и наш капитан.

Билли снова кивнул как болванчик. Была у него в детстве такая игрушка: отец привёз с большой ярмарки, а Билли мигом разобрал болванчика на детали. Уже тогда отец сказал, что у Билли хорошо работает не только голова, но и руки. Знал бы он, куда заведут сына эти умения.

— Но я бы на твоём месте тревожился из-за другого, — вновь заговорил Гейтс, вырвав его из воспоминаний.

Билли вопросительно посмотрел на квартирмейстера, но тот лишь загадочно улыбнулся. Билли хотел было спросить, из-за чего же именно стоит тревожиться, когда на палубе показался капитан Флинт. Он прошёл мимо них, едва заметно кивнул Гейтсу и остановился чуть поодаль у самого фальшборта. Он осмотрел мачты и паруса, а потом взгляд его устремился на небо.

Гейтс с минуту молчал. Когда он убедился, что капитану не до них, то чуть придвинулся к Билли и сказал:

— Сегодня на небе тёмная луна. В море в такую ночь творятся дурные вещи.

Билли удивился: луна как луна. Правда, если подумать, светит она сегодня и впрямь не ярко.

— Что ещё за дурные вещи?

Гейтс многозначительно посмотрел на него и пояснил:

— Утопленники поднимаются со дна и рыщут в поисках живых. Храни Господь те корабли, что проплывают в это время над подводными кладбищами. Ты знаешь, Билли, ведь эти воды скрывают десятки затонувших кораблей и сотни покойников.

Билли хмыкнул — хорошая байка. Однако он решил подыграть и спросил:

— И что же делают эти утопленники?

Гейтс плотоядно улыбнулся:

— О! Всякое, мой друг. Кто-то просто сворачивает шею, кто-то разгрызает глотку, а некоторые и вовсе вырывают сердца своими костлявыми пальцами. А потом они утягивают добычу с собой в воду. И остаются в море пустые корабли, которые дрейфуют по волнам, пока какой-нибудь шторм не разломает их в щепки. А что же до экипажа: он ждёт свою тёмную луну, чтобы выбраться на поверхность и утащить с собой на дно побольше человеческих жизней.

Гейтс замолчал. Во внезапной тишине был слышен лишь шум волн да скрип досок. Билли смотрел на Гейтса с недоверием. Но тот был так непроницаемо серьёзен, что было тяжело усомниться в правдивости сказанного.

— Не пугайте мальчишку, мистер Гейтс! — вдруг раздался громкий голос капитана Флинта.

Всё это время он стоял на прежнем месте и не отрывал взгляда от неба, но, судя по всему, слышал каждое слово квартирмейстера. Он повернулся к ним, и Билли даже при таком тусклом свете заметил веселье в его глазах.

Флинт неспешно приблизился к ним, снял с шеи один из своих многочисленных амулетов и сунул его Билли в руку.

— Вот, держи. Он отпугнёт от тебя морскую нечисть.

Билли посмотрел на ракушку, болтающуюся на шнурке. Он никогда не видел таких прежде, видимо, ракушка была из других мест. Она была похожа на зубастый рот, а по краям обвязана нитками. Билли покраснел, чувствуя себя дураком, развесившим уши от пиратских сказок.

— Спасибо, — не без труда выдавил из себя он.

Капитан переглянулся с квартирмейстером. Их ухмылки были слишком красноречивы, но ни один из них не сказал ни слова. И Билли был им благодарен за то, что не превратили шутку в насмешку.

Капитан подмигнул ему и, развернувшись, удалился на мостик. Гейтс потрепал Билли по плечу и, наконец, рассмеялся в голос. А Билли переложил амулет из одной ладони в другую и недоумённо покачал головой. По правде сказать, получить подарок от капитана было лестно, но Билли вообще не носил никаких амулетов. Когда-то в прошлой жизни у него был крест, но от бед он Билли не уберёг. К тому же, Билли был уверен, что все эти амулеты ужасно мешают при ежедневной работе на корабле. А в жару под ними наверняка преет и чешется кожа.

— Я ведь их не ношу, — произнёс он уныло.

— Теперь носишь! — бодро заявил квартирмейстер. — Ты же не хочешь отказаться от подарка капитана?

— Не думаю, что он заметит, если я не стану его носить.

— Флинт замечает всё, Билли. Особенно неуважение к себе.

Гейтс был прав — отказываться было нельзя. Билли вздохнул и надел на шею треклятый шнурок. В этот момент ему было стыдно за трусость и доверчивость. Ужаснее было даже не то, что он испытывал эти чувства, а то, что свидетелем тому стал капитан Флинт. Тот, перед кем никогда не стоило демонстрировать свою слабость. Успокаивало лишь одно: что бы там ни говорил мистер Гейтс, капитан вряд ли обращал на Билли какое-то внимание. Скорее всего, он быстро позабудет о случившемся.

— А теперь бегом спать, твоя вахта начнётся с утра, — сказал квартирмейстер.

И Билли ничего не оставалось, кроме как встать и уйти в душный кубрик. Команда спала, по помещению разносился храп на все лады. Билли устроился в свободном гамаке и закрыл глаза, надеясь, что сон сморит его моментально. Однако этого не произошло. Равно как не делась никуда и тревога, подкреплённая жутким рассказом Гейтса. Конечно, это все выдумка. Иначе и быть не может. Но на мгновение он представил себе, как со дна поднимаются давно затонувшие моряки. Сглотнув подступившую слюну, Билли нащупал у себя на груди диковинную ракушку и сжал её покрепче. Море было полно суеверий. И даже в этой шуточной истории могла быть лишь доля шутки. Как знать, может, ракушка окажется действеннее креста. Свою былую веру Билли давно потерял. Возможно, настало время открыть для себя новую. И в ней таким амулетам-ракушкам самое место.

Проведя пальцем по мелким зубчикам, Билли вновь закрыл глаза. Удивительно, но на душе стало спокойнее. Корабль качался на волнах, шум воды за бортом постепенно вытеснил храп моряков, и Билли, наконец, сморило. И он уснул, сжимая в руке свой первый амулет.


End file.
